


I Know You Love Me, I Know You Care

by colazitron



Series: 2016 December Holiday Fic Countdown [12]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Eva is excited to meet Isak's boyfriend, but even more excited she gets to do it with her own girlfriend at her side.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallbump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with these characters or the people who created them. I am only borrowing them to play for a while. I made all of this up in my head and am sharing it only for entertainment reasons.

“Can you do my hair later, babe?” Eva asked, slipping her arm through Noora’s as they were leaving school for the day.

“Yeah, sure. What for though? Aren't you just going skating with Jonas?” Noora asked, amusement curling her lips. She supposed she should maybe be jealous of the close friendship Eva and Jonas had managed to retain post breakup, but she’d seen them go from lovers to friends, and there was no doubt they were better off as friends. On top of that, Jonas was smart, and engaged in a way that Noora appreciated very much. They frequently had debates that made Eva fondly roll her eyes and take out her phone.

“Yes, but Jonas said Isak might come along, and that he might be bringing Even,” Eva explained.

Noora laughed, and bumped her hip into Eva’s.

“You want to impress Isak’s boyfriend?”

“Nooo, not like that. Just... Isak is my metaphorical fluffy child, you know that. I just want Even to like me. And you've seen him around school, he always looks amazing.”

“Does Isak know you call him your fluffy child?” Noora asked, slipping out of Eva’s hold on her arm to lace their fingers together.

“Yes, he hates it,” Eva grinned. That was, of course, all the more reason to persist.

Isak was Jonas’ best friend and he and Eva had bonded over Isak’s ill-fated crush on Jonas. Noora didn't pretend to understand how finding out your boyfriend's best friend had a crush on said boyfriend lead to the immediate metaphorical adoption of said friend with the crush, but Eva’s heart had always had seemingly infinite room for all wayward, lost people.

“I want to meet Even too though, it'll be weird if you all know him but I don't,” Noora said.

“Come along, then. You know I love when you come along. And you'll have Isak and Even to chat to this time,” Eva coaxed. Noora wasn't too big a fan of sitting in the cold watching her girlfriend do things she didn't really understand or care for. Nor did she always love the attention it got her. She didn't exactly blend into the crowd there, and there was always one guy who didn't want to get that she had a girlfriend, thank you, and even if not, she wouldn't be interested.

“Pleeease? I promise we'll only stay an hour or two,” Eva bargained.

“Okay, but you're letting me practice on you for my next video,” Noora said.

Eva beamed at her, and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “Deal.”

They spent the tram ride out to Eva’s place with their heads bent close together, discussing their Spanish assignments, the Book they were reading for Norwegian, and Sana’s takedown of a fool in class, as dramatically recounted by Chris over lunch.

At Eva’s, they moved around each other with comfortable ease making a snack in the kitchen, before sitting down for a bit to get started on their homework. Eva always took longer on their Spanish assignments, so Noora used the opportunity to stand behind her and pull her hair into loose boxer braids. It was how Eva usually wore her hair when out skating, but she insisted it was better when Noora did it.

“All done,” Eva announced, just as Noora snapped the hair tie around the second braid.

“Me too,” she smiled, earning herself a quick kiss when Eva rose from her seat. “Now, come on, we'll lose the light if we don't go.”

On the tram ride down to the skate park near Jonas’ house, Noora chatted about the look she wanted to try to do for her next YouTube video. Her channel wasn't huge, but it had a decently sized following. Eva often remarked how ironic it was that she had all this makeup and all these tutorials, but hardly ever wore anything other than a deep red lipstick herself. Noora liked it like that, though. She liked playing with makeup, but once a look had worked out how she imagined it, she had no desire to wear it as well. The joy was in creation, for her.

“Maybe you could be my model for the video as well? You know they all love it when my girlfriend’s in a video,” Noora suggested.

Eva hummed thoughtfully.

“I might be convinced,” she grinned.

Nora pinched one of her fingers, but grinned back.

“I'm sure I'll think of something.”

“I’m sure you will,” Eva said, and leaned in for another kiss.

Even, it turned out, was a bit of a dork, obviously completely enamoured with Isak, and Eva managed to embarrass Isak in front of him within two minutes, which made her cackle and happily bound after Jonas, finally joining him on the ramps.

Jonas watched her roll up to his side of the ramp, and slung an arm around her shoulders when she came to a stop next to him.

“What do you think?” he asked.

“He’s nice. They’re cute,” Eva said, looking over at where Noora was talking to the two boys - excitedly, if the way she flung her hands through the air was anything to go by.

“Yeah, it’s gross,” Jonas said, but didn’t hide his large grin.

Eva looked over at the way the sun bounced off Noora’s hair, the bright red of her grin and hummed in vague agreement.

“Be right back,” she said, before kicking off and making her way back over.

“Forget something?” Noora asked, turning to her with a warm smile.

“Yep,” Eva said, pulling Noora in with a hand around the back of her neck, and kissing her for a satisfying few seconds.

“Okay, all good now,” she grinned when she pulled back, making Noora laugh and give her a light push.

“You’re an idiot,” Noora said, but she was grinning herself.

Eva gave her another quick kiss, and then turned back around to get back to Jonas.

“Show off,” he scoffed at her.

Eva only grinned. Yeah, she supposed, she was. But who could blame her?

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Come leave me prompts on [my tumblr](http://fille-lioncelle.tumblr.com/ask) if you want. :)


End file.
